1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for treating foodstuffs, and more particularly to an energy and fuel efficient smoker for rapidly imparting a smoked flavor to comistibles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various types of devices are known for imparting a smoked flavor or aroma to foodstuffs, such devices usually operate at an elevated temperature to cook the comistibles in the presence of a smoke particle laden atmosphere to give the food a particular desired taste. While this procedure is satisfactory in commercial applications where a relatively large quantity of food is cooked and smoked, such prior art smokers have not interested the general consuming public as a result of the devices high initial and operating costs, as well as the long cooking times required.
For example, the standard type of prior art smoking unit comprises a vented enclosure having heating means which serve not only to raise the internal temperature of the enclosure for cooking the foodstuff, but also to pyrolyze a quantity of smolderable material such as wood dust or chips. In addition, a pan of water or other liquid may be included to produce the proper humidity conditions within the enclosure. Since the enclosure is not airtight, only a very small percentage of the smoke particles actually make contact with the foods on their way to being exhausted to the atmosphere. In addition, since the smoker is constantly giving off large quantities of smoke, it cannot be used in a closed environment such as a home kitchen. This drawback limits its usefulness to out-of-doors cooking which, of course, is restricted by the weather, local pollution laws, etc. In addition, the smoke must be replenished by continually adding smolderable material to the smoker which interferes with the treated atmosphere within the enclosure, as well as results in unnecessary waste of wood chips or dust. In some situations, too much smoke may be produced, causing the food to take on a pungent odor or taste.
Usually the heating element remains on during the entire cooking cycle to provide the temperature necessary within the enclosure to completely cook the food in the presence of the smoke atmosphere. This requires an unnecessarily large amount of heat energy, much of which is vented to the atmosphere and wasted. Certain types of food may spoil when they are permitted to remain for long periods of time at an elevated temperature, particularly where the humidity level has been increased by unnatural means. The relatively large temperature rise also prevents smoking of foods which do not require cooking, such as cheeses and nuts, or of foods which may be already cooked such as lunch meats, cold hors d'oeuvres, etc. Elevated temperatures also tend to dehydrate the food, resulting in loss of nutrients and flavor, as well as extending the time required for the foodstuff to pick up the smoke flavor. Attempts have been made to overcome this drawback by unnaturally raising the relative humidity level within the enclosure by a pan of water positioned near the heating element, but have met with limited success since the water serves only to replace the natural juices lost from the foodstuff being smoked and cooked. The high cooking temperatures necessary inside the smoker enclosure also cause the drippings or other fluids lost from the foodstuffs being treated to adhere tightly to the wire supports and inside surfaces of the smoker, greatly increasing the time and effort necessary to clean the smoker when cooking is finished.
In all known food smokers, the heating element which pyrolyzes the wood chips or dust is made an integral part of the smoking enclosure, and cannot be removed therefrom for use in conventional cooking appliances, such as toaster ovens, microwave ovens, and the like. This feature has also prevented widespread usage of known smoking devices which are often bulky, thereby prohibiting easy storage of the unit and discouraging frequent use.